


A Lil' R & R...

by nsam85



Series: Brothers [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Incest, M/M, Pool Sex, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Ross gives his brother Ryland a birthday present.
Relationships: Ross Lynch/ Ryland Lynch
Series: Brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Lil' R & R...

Peering around, Ross was satisfied they were alone for a little while. The others wouldn’t be arriving for another half an hour. What he planned to do wouldn’t take too long. He was leaning against Ryland, lounging on a raft in the pool. They were almost lined up, he was just a foot lower in his position. Ryland had his hands behind his head, exposing his pits to the air. Grinning wickedly, Ross tilted his body over until he was right over the ample amount haired pit. His brothers’ head lifted a bit and peered at him. 

Sticking his tongue out, Ross lowered his mouth and gave a long lick. Luckily, there wasn’t a foul smell or anything. Just the yummy taste of his brothers’ sweat. His tongue dug deep, wriggling it around so he could suck on the stray hairs. Ryland chuckled, actually shimmying his body in a way that made it easier for Ross. Smiling, he continued to lick and suck at the pit, until he noticed the bulge below increasing in size. Just as he noticed this, Ryland lowered the arm of the pit he was sucking on and pushed him down.

Knowing what he wanted, Ross sniffed at the bulge. He could just faintly detect the aroma of nut sweat. Bringing his head down, he mouthed at the lump, feeling it grow harder. Using his teeth, he pulled at the string to his trunks. It wasn’t tied tight, and wasn’t wet, so it was easy to come loose. Automatically, Ryland lifted his hips and Ross only let the very tip of the foreskin come into view before he took it in his mouth. There was a loud moan, letting him know how he was doing. Wriggling his tongue beneath the foreskin, Ross swished it around the head, already tasting the precum. Poor Ryland was the smallest of the brothers…even when hard, it was barely over five inches and skinny.

“Yeah…take it, bro” Ryland encouraged, using his hand to push Ross completely down.

The thick bush invaded his nostrils, almost making him sneeze. He got an even stronger whiff of the Lynch juice. He guessed Ryland must have jerked off earlier. Soon his brother was thrusting as fast as he could into his mouth. Ross heard his brother mutter dirty things as if his vocabulary was filled with them. The fingers yanked at his hair hard, making him wince. But it seemed a birthday blow wasn’t enough for the other guy. Ryland patted his arm, pointing at Ross’s own trunks.

“Take ‘em off. Get in the water.” Ryland ordered.

“The others could be here any minute.” He complained, yanking them down anyway.

“It’s nothing they haven’t seen before… a number of times.” His brother wriggled his eyebrows as his trunks came off all the way.

Ross dropped his unopened can of soda on the raft, pushed his trunks off, exposing his own hard cock to the open air. The foreskin still covered the head, a few strands of his thick pubes caught underneath. Roughly, Ryland pushed Ross so hard he slipped into the pool. They were in the shallow end, which was how his hair didn’t get wet. Ryland joined him, pushing him toward the edge. Ross placed his hand on the edge and was about to push himself up when Ryland grabbed his hips. Bracing himself, he felt his hole being probed and stretched a bit.

Biting his lip, Ross turned back and met his brother’s eye as the member pressed at his entrance. Grinning, Ryland slid into him easily. Smiling back, he turned forwards again, gripping the edge of the pool while his hole was pounded. The water sloshed around them, some of it landing on the walkway around the pool. Reaching down, he pumped his length, letting the foreskin uncover the head with every move. His brother growled, apparently unhappy with something.

“On your back, bro.” his said, taking half a step back, his length easily pulling out all the way.

Without a word, Ross hopped onto the edge of the pool and rolled onto his back. He hissed as the hot walkway heated his back. He barely had time to look back at his brother before his hips were grabbed and pulled over the edge of the pool. Ryland plunged into him again, his thrusting frantic. Looking down, Ross noticed his balls had shriveled up so much all you could see was a mound with dark brown hair poking out at every angle. Smirking, he looked up, but his brothers’ eyes were closed, mouth moving wordlessly. 

Reaching down, Ross pumped his length, enjoying the way his hole was teased. He thought teased because it wasn’t in any pain at all…a bit of pain seemed to help the pleasure along. Ryland wasn’t big enough for that. Suddenly his brothers eyes flew open, and Ross felt hot liquid pulse inside him. Still shaking, Ryland released Ross’s hips. Using one of his free hands, Ryland reached down and pumped Ross. Letting his head fall against the ground, he thrust into his brothers’ skilled hand, letting his eyes close. Ross felt the other hand come down and pull at his shrunken nut sac. He felt it stretch as Ryland played with it.

He gasped as a hot mouth surrounded his length. Not bothering to open his eyes, he let Ryland really go to work on him. But a few moment’s later he felt a hand dig at his pubes before slowly creeping up his belly. Eyes flying open, he lifted his head and looked down. Rocky’s mouth surrounded the head of his cock while Ryland pumped at the base with the other hand still pulling at his nuts. Somehow, Rocky had arrived without his knowing. The shock was so much he blew his wad. He grunted, his cum erupting into Rocky’s mouth as the hand came to rest on his left nipple. Shaking and moaning, his head fell back against the ground with such force he hissed.

“Are you boys in the back?” yelled the voice of their mother from somewhere in the house.

They all froze, then there was a scramble of movement. Ryland had grabbed at the nearby raft and pulled it closer while Rocky jumped in the water. All Ross could do was sit on the edge of the pool. He felt hot jizz pooling in his ass and looked dumbly at Ryland tossing his trunks at him. Snatching them, he yanked them on as Rocky moved to the other side of the raft, cutting off the view from the house. Somehow, Ryland had already yanked his own trunks on, then jumped onto the raft. He grunted and reached under him. Pulling out Ross’s soda can, he held it as Ross joined him. Grabbing his soda, rolled on his back and scooted right against his panting brother. Ryland’s hands were positioned against his head as their parent’s came into view, as if they hadn’t moved from a few minutes ago. Lifting his soda can, grinned at the camera.


End file.
